The steam methane reforming (SMR) reaction is widely used for synthetic gas and hydrogen production. The SMR reaction is strongly endothermic and requires very high temperatures to obtain high methane conversions. The high heat required for the SMR process can often be obtained from oxidation/combustion reactions. The heat exchange between the reactions can be facilitated by various devices, including heat exchange plate fins. Usually, this heat exchange is the limiting factor for the steam methane reforming reaction rates and methane conversions. The SMR and oxidation reactions are usually carried out in the presence of a catalyst in counter-current flow. In these reactions, the SMR exit stream is usually coupled with the oxidation inlet stream such that the SMR exit stream has high temperature and high methane conversion. In conventional reactor design the oxidation catalyzed heat exchange fins in the oxidation chamber are present in the same length of the oxidation chamber as the reforming catalyzed heat exchange fins in the reforming chamber. Therefore, when the oxidation reactants have pre-combustion before the catalyzed reactor entrance, the reforming reactor has the highest temperature. Typically, the oxidation reactor transfers a substantial part of the heat to the reforming side thereby dropping the temperature of the oxidation chamber. This low oxidation temperature reduces the rate of oxidation in the majority of the oxidation chamber. This results in reduced oxidation side fuel conversion and thus reduced system efficiency.
There have been extensive efforts, over a long period of time, aimed at improving the speed and efficiency of the SMR reaction. Despite these attempts, there remains a need for a method and apparatus to carry out the SMR reaction more efficiently and cost effectively.